La primera cita, un gran dolor de cabeza
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Justo cuando Kokkuri tenía todo listo para servir la cena, resulta que Kohina se ha echado novio y que se había ausentado para tener una cita, causando un gran desagrado Inugami y el propio Kokkuri. Oneshot.


Saludos, generosas gentes de Fanfiction. Soy nuevo en este anime, y no sé si vaya a escribir algo más pronto por aquí, pero me hace ilusión participar al menos por esta vez.

 **La primera cita, un gran dolor de cabeza**

Ya se empezaba a hacer tarde en la ciudad. El cielo lentamente se teñía de un vivo y refulgente naranja como pocas veces podía verse. Shigaraki disfrutaba de ese hermoso espectáculo mientras se servía una buena taza de sake que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado dinero para comprarlo. Inugami descansaba tendido en el suelo viendo las primeras estrellas que conseguían iluminar el firmamento, más allá de la estorbosa iluminación artificial de la ciudad, y finalmente Kokkuri se encargaba de hacer la cena, como ya era costumbre desde hace un tiempo. Tan solo quedaba una cosa que no se sabía todavía.

─ ¡Kohina! ¡Kohina! ─ llamaba Kokkuri mirando fuera de la cocina, pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta ─ Demonios. Quizá esté haciendo otra de sus cosas raras.

Kokkuri sale de la cocina con el cucharón en la mano, en caso de ver que Inugami intentara propasarse, y así podría desbaratarle el cucharón en la cabeza, a ver si así aprendía la lección. A la distancia pudo ver a Inguami tendido sobre la hierba del jardín, por lo que tuvo que desechar su teoría y volver a llamar a aquella niña. Nadie respondía, si bien Inugami oyó los llamados de Kokkuri.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Mi amada acaso no se encuentra? ─ dice Inugami acercándose a paso ligero.

─ Eso parece ¿Qué estará pasando? ─ Kokkuri apretaba el cucharón con todas sus fuerzas.

─ Yo sí sé dónde está ─ aparece Shigaraki al lado de los otros dos seres sobrenaturales ─. Había dicho algo sobre una cita y que llegaría tarde por ello.

─ ¿Una cita? ¿Mi amada Kohina…? ─ Inugami se queda en blanco.

─ ¡No me jodas, Shigaraki! ─ Kokkuri destruye el cucharón por la fuerza que le imprimió ─ ¡Kohina no puede tener citas, es apenas una niña!

─ Yo solo les digo lo que veo ─ Shigaraki se regresa por donde vino mientras sigue bebiendo.

Kokkuri e Inugami estaban completamente en blanco. Podían esperar lo que fuera, en poco tiempo habían visto pasar de todo alrededor de Kohina, pero una cita iba más allá de su imaginación (excepto Inugami, quien veía a Kohina en una cita precisamente con él, o con ella cuando adoptaba su forma femenina). No comprendían cuándo fue que Kohina habría llegado a esa edad en la que podría tener citas con otra persona, pero a la vista de Kokkuri, Kohina era apena una niña que necesitaba crecer y formarse, por lo que era completamente inadmisible que saliese con chicos.

─ Ya va a ver el degenerado que se ha llevado a mi amor ─ Inugami enseñaba los colmillos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que Kohina esté en esas andadas a su edad? ¡Le daré una reprimenda que jamás olvidará! ─ vociferaba Kokkuri mirando a ninguna dirección en particular.

─ Acabo de llegar ─ los dos caninos sobrenaturales encuentran que Kohina estaba justo enfrente de ellos ─. Voy de una vez a cenar ramen…

─ ¡Te tendrás que quedar aquí y escucharme, jovencita! ─ Kokkuri sacaba a relucir su aura espiritual para detener a la niña ─ ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir a una cita, y encima sin avisarnos?

─ ¡Cierto! ─ apoyaba Inugami ─ ¡Era conmigo con quien debías salir a esa cita! ─ Inugami repentinamente se ve besando el suelo a causa de un golpe propinado por Kokkuri.

─ Hablando de citas, les voy a presentar a mi novio ─ Kohina retrocede un poco para hacer la presentación, y Shigaraki aparece al lado del perro y el zorro para ver lo que ocurría ─. Kokkuri-san, Inugami-san, Shigaraki-san, mi novio es…

Al aparecer la pareja de Kohina, los tres espíritus se quedan en blanco al verlo. Tenía que tratarse de una broma. De todas las personas con las que Kohina pudiera haber elegido salir, resultaba que era con…

─ Yamamoto-kun ─ culmina la niña moviendo las manitas como si fuera una presentación con fanfarrias.

─ ¡E.T.! ─ dice Yamamoto elevando su dedo para entrar en contacto con el índice de Kokkuri, haciendo brillar una luz que en nada ayudó a calmar al zorro.

─ Eso sí que es inesperado ─ admite Shigaraki con un tic en el ojo.

─ No lo entiendo… No lo entiendo… ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ─ se queja Inugami.

Kokkuri por su parte se queda mudo. Ya era demasiado grave saber que Kohina andaba en citas a la edad que todavía tenía, y encima resultaba que la mentada cita era con aquel niño tan extraño que podía aparentar cualquier cosa de un mundo alterno menos un niño. Realmente era difícil lidiar con Kohina, y este nuevo acontecimiento sólo señalaba que podría traer aún más problemas… especialmente porque le daba miedo echar a Yamamoto. No vaya a ser que lo devorase.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Cómo les quedó el ojo? Ahora también yo he dejado mi firma histórica en este anime que, en mi opinión, ha merecido algo más de atención en cuanto a fanfics se refiere. Les dejo ahora, aunque bien podrán encontrarme nuevamente entre aquellos sitios en los que he escrito, escribo o escribiré 😝.

Hasta otra


End file.
